thenewantfarmfandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron Parks
Cameron O. Parks is Chyna’s older brother, though he spends a lot of time in her shadow. While she’s a prodigy, he’s not especially gifted at anything, but is determined to find something at which he excels. He’s not thrilled that his kid sister is at his school, so he tries to keep his distance. But, when push comes to shove, Cameron will step up to help her. Though more often than not, she even comes to his rescue. He is under five feet tall, even as a sophomore. Ironically, he often seems to get along with his sister's nemesis, Lexi. Personality He’s not thrilled that his kid sister is at his school, so he tries to keep his distance. But, when push comes to shove, Cameron will step up to help her. Though more often than not, she even comes to his rescue. The ANTs sometimes embarrass him. For example, Olive showed his blankets to the big kids. Cameron is kind of suspicious about Fletcher around Chyna. He is very interested in girls and Chyna and her friends, Olive and Fletcher, constantly embarrass him in front of the other high school students. He does, however, stick up for Chyna where it counts, such as standing up to Lexi. He opened a club called the "End Hunger Today Club", which only consists of him and Fletcher. Instead of ending world hunger, he uses school funds and donations to buy himself and Fletcher buffalo wings. He validates his greediness by saying that "if he helps just one person, he's making a difference." He is also Olive's locker neighbor. He may also have a crush on Lexi Reed Or Maybe Paisley.He is a ladies man in his own mind often flirting with girls. ImagesCAZBKI5T.jpg ImagesCA7IVJ9O.jpg ImagesCAHR2JT8.jpg History In the episode TransplANTed he is upset that Chyna is going to his high school, although he later defends Chyna when Lexi says that Chyna was terrible by saying that she was his sister and he was trying to hear her sing. Lexi was shocked that he stood up to her. Cameron is always eating food. In ParticipANTs, he founded a fraud club for his personal gain and all he did was eat buffalo wings. In his baby pictures, he always had a bowl of spaghetti on his head. In the episode The PhANTom locker he gets annoyed with Olive embarrassing him and tricks her into thinking her locker's haunted. He later pretends to be a leprechaun ghost while doing the "Jerk" to keep Olive away. In SciANTs Fair, he and Lexi find Skidmore's cell phone and make some calls. In StudANT Council, he gets jealous of Fletcher hanging out with his dad too much. In The InformANT, his dad gets his stuff from the evidence locker. In ReplicANT, he enters the Donkey King tournament. In ClairvoyANT, he is dismayed when everyone but him receive Wacky Awards, so Chyna and Olive try to help him find his talent. In ManagemANT, he accidently uploads a video of Chyna singing on the internet. In PhilANThropy, he helps Lexi after she unfairly wins a beauty pageant. In IgnorANTs Is Bliss, he enters Gibson's dog show because he broke Chyna's ANT Pad trying to play a boxing game. In Slumber Party ANTics, he enlists Fletcher to draw a comic book. In America Needs TalANT, he, along with Fletcher and his dad, wait in line at a popular food truck. Relationships with other Characters 'Chyna Parks (1998-present; Sister)' He seems to be irritated that she moved into high school with him, he also thinks that it's not fair that she has a special talent and he doesn't. (see Cayna) 'Olive Doyle (2011-present; Locker neighbor)' He thinks she is extremely annoying, like in PhANTom Locker when she was trying to embarrassing him. (see Colive) 'Fletcher Quimby (2011-present; Acquaintance)' He is somewhat jealous because he has spent a lot of time with his dad, but otherwise, they are not seen together much, although they work on a comic book together in Slumber Party ANTics. (see Flameron) 'Lexi Reed (2011-present; Friend/Possible Crush)'Edit They are somewhat friends, they work together in SciANTs Fair about stealing Principal Skidmore's phone. (see Clexi) Trivia *He has a blankie and used to have dolls ("The PhANTom Locker") *His cell phone has rhinestones on it.("SciANTs Fair) *He's a good dancer as he can do the Jerk and the Dougie, and other dances of hip-hop. *His middle name probably starts with an O, which is ironic because his innitials would be COP, which is his father's job. *In America Needs TalANT, it is hinted from Darryl, that Cameron barely finshed 10th grade.